


Para(normal?) Activity

by AngeNoir



Series: Inktober 2018 [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: “Waverly has received readings from this building - he believes it is a ghost or phantasm. Not yet powerful enough to be a poltergeist, however.”The three U.N.C.L.E. agents go looking for a haunting.





	Para(normal?) Activity

“What seems to be the problem we are here for?”

Napoleon gazed up at the brick facade and hummed under his breath. “Waverly has received readings from this building - he believes it is a ghost or phantasm. Not yet powerful enough to be a poltergeist, however.”

“So why all three?” Illya rumbled, pulling his cap down over his brow. “Ghost is nothing. Just simple dispelling, cleansing. Minutes of work.”

“Well,” Napoleon hedged. “Waverly doesn’t know  _where_  the ghost is.”

Almost as one, the three of them looked up at the seven or eight stories of apartments above the storefront.

“Mmm,” Gaby hummed. “Right. In sets of three? We will clear it quickly. Perhaps I will even get to eat dinner at home tonight.”

Illya grunted something under his breath, but since it was soft and sounded more like Russian than a complaint, Napoleon ignored it. “I’ll take floor two, five, and eight.”

“Three and six,” Gaby said immediately.

Considering that Gaby’s magic was better suited for defense and attack, not for trying to corral an incorporeal body, it made sense. Illya let out a sigh. “Then one, four, and seven.”

Divided between them, they waited for the few seconds it would take Napoleon to pick the lock on the stairwell that led to each floor. Their organization, U.N.C.L.E. (Unnatural and Natural Council of Legal Enforcement), would try to head off any complaints or incidents, which often meant their agents would get creative in trying to investigate possible problems.

So Napoleon undid the lock, and they went to their respective floors. Detecting a ghost was normally very simplistic, even for magical creatures instead of magical users - Napoleon’s elemental magic, Gaby’s use of ley lines, and Illya’s transformation all allowed them to notice when something was out of place. A ghost or phantasm likely was hovering near an item the spirit held attachment to - it could be the actual apartment, or a hair clip or broach an unsuspecting natural bought at an estate sale.

Napoleon moved down the hallway, as quietly as he could - most naturals and unnaturals were sitting down to eat at the moment, no need to disturb anyone - and let his magic flicker out of his fingers, ‘tasting’ the air in front of each door. Some doors gave off a slight chill - protection wards, or runes, carved into the doorway or draped around the entryway - and others very clearly had no otherworldly protections. No necromantic or phantasmical energy that he could identify. If Waverly had managed to register such energy, it would have to be in high proportions - none of these doors met the requirements.

With a soft sigh, he made his way back to the stairwell, climbing up to the next floor that he had to assess.

Midway through his assessment of his second floor, a small grey cloud floated out of the hallway and hovered in front of him.

“Yes?” he murmured.

Illya’s voice floated out of the cloud. “I think I locate origin. Come, seven.”

 _Seven_? Napoleon mouthed to himself, even as he left his inspection and went to the stairwell, meeting up with Gaby.

“I must say, I am a little disappointed this building has not be fitted with a lift,” Gaby huffed, sweating, though her voice showed nothing more than dry disdain than any true exertion.

Napoleon himself was a little winded. Honestly, already on floor seven? How fast did Illya clear his first two floors?

When they finally came up to the seventh floor, Illya was standing outside one door, hands in his pockets and eyes flashing gold every time the light hit his eyes just right.

“How did you finish so fast?” Gaby hissed, slapping his bicep lightly as she fished around for her badge.

“Did not finish,” Illya said, brow furrowing in confusion. “Started from top, down. Easier on the legs. Why, did you start from bottom up?”

Gaby and Napoleon looked at one another, and then Illya’s smug face.

“Oh, bugger off,” Napoleon muttered as he moved to the door and knocked.

After a few minutes, there was a click of the lock and a murmur of an incantation. The door creaked open, just a crack, and there stood a small, very elderly old man.

“Good evening, sir,” Napoleon said gallantly. “I am from UNCLE, and we had reports of a - ”

“Oh, dear. Are you here for my Ellie?”

Napoleon, Gaby, and Illya looked at one another, and Napoleon winced. “Your Ellie, sir?” he repeated.

“Oh, yes, my Ellie. She passed, dear thing, but she loved me so much she stuck around. Helps me get my tea, still. Tidies up the place, well, as much as she can, as she is.”

Gaby’s shoulders were shaking, her face turned away - Napoleon was sure she was trying to stifle laughter.

“So - you are aware of the phantasm’s presence?”

“Oh, of course. She may be a bit rambunctious at times, especially during the rugby match, but she knows to tone it down. Was it Bryce, across the hall? I told him Ellie was just upset that Mrs. Bryce hadn’t returned the serving tray yet.”

Napoleon looked helplessly back at Illya and Gaby. This was the first time a being was  _aware_  of a haunting, and actively wanted it to continue.

“Thank you, sir. If you are aware, we will mark this as ongoing and leave. If this ghost - this Ellie - makes any problem - ”

“Of course, of course, I understand. Thank you, young man, you’re too kind.”

The door closed, and Gaby let out little squeaking breaths.

“Well,” Napoleon said slowly. “I suppose we can... table this matter until further notice.”


End file.
